


On a rainy bus

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: Sometimes we talk anticipating the fate.





	On a rainy bus

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being caught in the rain and listening to TVXQ

“ _Next station is the Bridge Park. Please, be careful during traffic.”_

 

‘Whoa… It’s raining again…’

‘Really… Already third time during this week…’

‘So nice…’

‘Nothing nice today. Again without an umbrella…’

‘It is so light that even an umbrella is not needed…’

‘I will get wet. Just perfect…’

‘I am already excited to go out and walk through the rain…’

‘How will I cross the park?...’

‘Just imagining the feeling of the freshness from the droplets makes everything alright…’

‘Really… why me? Why today? It would be...’

‘But it would be much better…’

‘… if I was with someone…’

‘… to be with someone…’

“TOGETHER”

“…”

“…”

“Sorry, did we just say it simultaneously?”

“Seems so”

“…”

“…”

“I am Yunho”

“I am Changmin”

“Nice to meet you”

“Umm… me too I guess”

“Why are you so sad, Changminnie?”

“It’s raining. Why are you so happy?”

“It’s raining”

“…”

“…”

 

“ _The Bridge Park. Next Station is The Crossroad. The Bridge Park. Next Station is The Crossroad.”_

 

“Is this your stop, Changminnie?”

“Yes... Are you going further?”

“Um… NO! This is my stop too. Let’s go! I have an umbrella”

“It’s ok… it’s raining lightly so it is… even… nice… today… especially…”

 “Together… walking together under the rain”

“… Yeah. Together”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification:  
> the sentences in '...' are thoughts  
> and "..." - real talking  
> i just had this idea how they will have conversations without speaking even before their actual meeting. /hope it makes sense/


End file.
